


Spring...ugh!  (In Which Alec Lightwood Hates Just One Season)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (But he has good reasons), Alec Hates Spring, Alec Lightwood Has Allergies, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus loves spring, Was this an excuse to write Grump Alec Lightwood? Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec doesn't like Spring.  He has good reasons.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Spring...ugh!  (In Which Alec Lightwood Hates Just One Season)

**Author's Note:**

> From CloudburstInk's glorious prompt: Crisp springtime air and birdsong
> 
> WHICH TURNED INTO GRUMPY ALEC LIGHTWOOD. I have no regrets.

  
Alec scowled at the balcony where the sound of the birds flitting around the birdbath Magnus had installed on his last redecorating spree was coming from. He couldn’t even sit out there in peace anymore. He sighed and trudged out there anyways, because sitting in the sun for an hour or two before Magnus got back didn’t sound half bad. 

  
Maybe the cats would start eating the birds and it would be quiet. 

  
Alec settled onto the couch and noticed, too late, the faint film of powder on the chair before it was suddenly settling on _him_ instead. His eyes widened in faint horror. “Oh shit,” he breathed. He sneezed four times, in rapid succession, and groaned, slumping in the chair, resigning himself to his fate. 

  
He _hated_ spring. 

  
~!~ 

  
Magnus whistled as he portalled into the loft. 

  
The weather was gorgeous, his clients hadn’t been awful today, he would get a few hours of sunlight to admire his new birdbath, and if everything had gone according to plan, he would even have Alexander joining him for dinner. 

  
Rather the perfect day, if it did say so. 

  
“Alexander?” he called. He dropped off his appointment book and conjured a glass of wine with a hum. Magnus took a sip and headed for the balcony, stepping out to the sound of birds chirping with a pleased sigh. 

  
“Hey Magnus,” Alec said, his voice hoarse. He sneezed again and whined, fumbling for one of the tissues he had scattered around him, pressing it to his nose as he repeated the sneeze before slumping painfully to the chair again. 

  
Magnus vanished the glass of wine with a quick gesture and knelt by Alec. “Alexander, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” He summoned a fresh box of tissues and cleaned up the used ones with a flick of his hands. 

  
“Cause I’m not sick,” Alec said, squinting at Magnus, hating how swollen his eyes felt. He sighed and closed his eyes happily when Magnus pressed a cool cloth to them. “Just…” he waved a hand around the balcony. “Fucking. **_Pollen._** _”_

  
Magnus blinked in surprise. “You’re allergic to pollen?” 

  
Alec nodded again, miserably. “Yeah…” He waved at the birdbath. “Stupid birds were loud but I wanted to read out here. But then pollen and…” he sneezed again and groaned. “Fuck I hate spring.” 

  
Magnus fought down the urge to laugh at his decidedly grumpy shadowhunter and snapped him clean in a quick moment. “Anyone would hate spring with a sinus headache, birds and pollen, my love. Let me help,” he said, immediately easing the sinus pressure for Alec, watching him slump in relief. 

  
“There,” Magnus said with a smile. “Better?” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec breathed, leaning into Magnus. “So much better.” 

  
Magnus chuckled. “Why didn’t you tell me you were allergic to pollen?” 

  
“Cause,” Alec sighed, closing his eyes. “You love spring.” 

  
Magnus combed his fingers through Alec’s hair, quickly getting them situated so he could recline comfortably. “While that is true, my darling, I don’t love you miserable. Next time, tell me. I can at least get you some allergy medicine.” 

  
Alec’s response was a snore that was slightly louder than usual due to his stuffed nose. Magnus couldn’t help laughing quietly at the sound, even as he summoned the glass of wine back to his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
